Russian Roulette
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Dia selalu membunuh dengan sebuah permainan adu nasib: Russian Roulette. Menggunakan revolver kebanggaannya, korban-korbannya selalu tertembak mati di kepala. Satu lagi: Ia tidak bisa mati. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Apa dia mengalami kelainan jiwa? /Crossover Death Note dan Naruto/ Rated T untuk pembunuhan/ RnR please!


**Russian Roulette**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata for Death Note, and Masashi Kishimoto for Naruto

Rated: T+

Genre: Suspense/Crime/Sci-Fi

Cover by: Ritard. S. Quint (me)

**Main chara:**

_Misa Amane (Death Note)_

_Light Yagami (Death Note)_

_L (Death Note)_

_Sakura Haruno (Naruto)_

_Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto)_

**S**uper **s**light **S**asu**S**aku and **L**ight**M**isa

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Aku hanya sedang bermain-main dengan Tuhan, mempermainkan garis takdir kematian. Kuharap kau tidak masalah dengan itu." **–Misa Amane*_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Story, begin._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Ruang Kepala Sekolah**

**06.35 PM**

Misa Amane mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Hiruzen Sarutobi, kepala sekolah yang kini terpojok di dinding. Hari telah menjelang malam, hanya ada mereka di ruangan. Hiruzen berkeringat dingin, wajah tuanya tampak memucat. Bila terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya karena Amane, siapa gerangan yang bisa membantunya?

"Kau..."

"Ya, Sarutobi_-sama_," sela Misa datar. Mata hijaunya menatap Sarutobi tanpa ekspresi. "Pembunuh berantai yang berkeliaran di sekolah, yang kau cari setengah mati. Itu aku."

Hiruzen tercekat. "Tapi... Kenapa kau mengincarku juga?" Suaranya yang renta tak meluluhkan hati Misa. Gadis itu tetap menatap pria tua berambut putih itu dengan dingin.

Misa melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja kepala sekolah. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia melompat dan menduduki meja itu. "Mau tahu kenapa?"

Hiruzen menunggu.

"Karena, keselamatan Misa terancam. Bisa gawat kalau Misa ketahuan Sarutobi_-sama_," jawab Misa dengan ringannya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan meletakkan revolvernya di atas meja. Mengeluarkan semua pelurunya, kecuali satu. Hiruzen mengamati gerak-gerik Misa dalam diam.

"Tahu _russian roulette_?" gumam Misa sambil memasang kembali silinder revolvernya. "Itu permainan adu nasib antara hidup dan mati. Misa hanya mengisi satu peluru dalam revolver ini. Kemudian Misa akan menempelkan mulut revolver ke kepala Sarutobi_-sama_ dan memutar silindernya secara acak."

Misa meletakkan moncong revolvernya ke kepala Hiruzen. Terdengar suara '_klik-klik'_ beberapa kali saat Misa memutar silindernya. Hiruzen semakin mengkeret ketakutan.

Misa tersenyum tipis, tapi matanya penuh dengan nafsu membunuh. "Sekarang Misa akan menarik pelatuknya. Jika pelurunya kosong, berarti Anda selamat. Jika terisi, Anda akan tertembak dan mati seperti korban-korban Misa sebelumnya." Misa menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

Kepala sekolah yang berumur itu berusaha mempertahankan diri. "Meskipun begitu, kemungkinan tertembak hanya 1/6. Kecil sekali kemungkinan kau bisa membunuhku, Misa!" Hiruzen mencoba terdengar berani.

Menanggapi kata-kata itu, Misa menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, hingga poni pirangnya menutupi matanya. Dengan seringaian misterius, ia menarik pelatuknya tanpa perasaan.

_**DOR!**_

Untuk sesaat, hening. Tak ada suara. Namun kemudian, terdengar suara seseorang ambruk ke lantai. Darah mengalir dari pelipis Hiruzen. Lelaki tua itu, tewas.

"Jangan khawatir, Sarutobi_-sama_," Misa mengambil tisu basah dari saku roknya dan melap senjatanya. "Keberuntungan selalu berpihak pada Misa. Semua korban yang Misa bunuh dengan _russian roulette_, pasti tertembak."

Misa turun dari meja dan melangkahkan kakinya ringan ke arah pintu. "Sampai jumpa di_ headline_ koran pagi, Sarutobi_-sama_," katanya tersenyum manis.

_BLAM. _

Sekarang, hanya ada sesosok mayat yang mati mengenaskan di ruangan tersebut.

* * *

"Kepala sekolah terbunuh!"

Desas-desus itu terus Misa dengar ketika ia berjalan di koridor sekolah esok paginya. Bahkan ketika ia tiba di kelas, topik tersebut masih menjadi pembicaraan hangat.

Misa menyapa dengan riang, "_Ohayou_, Light_-kun_. _Ohayou_ Sakura, Sasuke_-kun_." Ia letakkan tasnya di atas meja dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi.

"_Ohayou_, Misa," jawab Sakura hangat. Light menjawab serupa, sementara Sasuke hanya menggumam tidak jelas.

"_Ne_, Misa, sudah dengar berita?" Sakura menarik kursinya mendekati meja Misa. "Kepala sekolah kita terbunuh!"

Misa menutup mulutnya, terkesiap kaget. "Benarkah?"

Si gadis berambut merah muda mengangguk penuh semangat. "Mayatnya dibiarkan begitu saja di ruang kepala sekolah. Satu tembakan di kepala, seperti lainnya yang terbunuh akhir-akhir ini."

Tiba-tiba Light dan Sasuke menarik kursi mereka mengelilingi meja Misa. Pandangan mereka tampak serius.

"Yang jadi pertanyaan," sela Sasuke, mengabaikan tatapan sebal dari Sakura karena telah memotong pembicaraannya dengan Misa. "Apa modusnya? Kenapa dia membunuh?"

Light menambahkan, "Dari data kepolisian yang kubobol, tidak ada kesamaan di antara para korban, kecuali tertembak di kepala. Sepertinya dia membunuh secara acak."

"Mungkin dia membunuh untuk iseng-iseng saja," celetuk Misa, tak lupa senyum menggemaskan khasnya.

Light menjitak kepala pacarnya. "Bodoh! Memangnya ada orang seperti itu, membunuh untuk kesenangan pribadi?"

'_Ada! Buktinya aku',_ rutuk Misa dalam hati. '_Light menyebalkan sekali, mencaci pacarnya sendiri –yah, walau secara tidak langsung.'_

"Kalau menurutku," Sasuke membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam. Dari mata _onyx_nya, mereka langsung tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang serius. "Dia membunuh kepala sekolah karena merasa terancam. Identitasnya hampir diketahui."

"Ah!" Sakura menjentikkan jari, teringat sesuatu. "Kalau tidak salah, ada kecurigaan publik yang menyatakan pembunuhnya ada di sekolah kita. Mungkin kepala sekolah berusaha mencarinya, dan si pembunuh takut dirinya ketahuan."

"Kalau begitu, pembunuh itu benar-benar ada di sini, di sekolah kita," ujar Light pelan. "Siapa sebenarnya dia?"

Mereka terdiam. Tanpa sadar, Misa menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang mirip seringaian.

"Ringkasnya, si pembunuh harus membungkam kepala sekolah sebelum identitasnya terbongkar, 'kan?" ujar Misa kalem. Pernyataan yang cukup 'cerdas' dari seorang Misa membuat teman-temannya terbengong tak percaya.

Misa melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu, pembunuh itu cerdik. Dia bertindak cepat."

"Misa!" Sakura menghentakkan tangannya ke meja dan menunjuk ke wajah si gadis pirang. "Kenapa kau mendukung si pembunuh?"

"Misa tidak mendukung!" elak Misa cepat. "Misa cuma menyampaikan apa yang Misa pikirkan!"

Sakura dan Misa berdebat. Light dan Sasuke berusaha melerai. Tapi mereka berakhir dengan saling adu argumen tentang pembunuhan dramatis kepala sekolah. Light di pihak Misa, sementara Sasuke di pihak Sakura.

Di sudut kelas, seorang siswa berpostur bungkuk seperti kekurangan kalsium tersenyum tipis. Rambutnya hitam acak-acakan, serta mata besar yang sedari tadi mencuri pandang ke arah sekelompok siswa yang tengah berdebat. Tapi matanya fokus hanya pada satu orang, yaitu yang berambut pirang.

"Ketemu..." Siswa itu mengunyah donat stroberinya. Beberapa meninggalkan bekas remah di mulutnya. "Sekian lama mencari pelaku pembunuhan berantai, akhirnya saya menemukan tersangka utama; Misa Amane."

L Ryuzaki –siswa itu- mengeluarkan ponsel _flip_ putihnya dari saku dan mengetik pesan singkat.

_Send._

Sebuah rencana tersusun rapi di benaknya.

* * *

Misa mengernyitkan dahi ketika membaca pesan masuk di ponselnya. Tak ada nama ataupun nomor pengirim. Misa membaca ulang pesan tersebut.

_To: Misa Amane_

_Sender: [Undetected]_

_Dear Amane-san,_

_Saya menemukan beberapa fakta menarik tentangmu. Maukah kau mengonfirmasinya?_

_Temui saya hari ini, pukul 7 malam di gang sempit sebelah toko boneka langgananmu. Jangan khawatir, saya akan membawa banyak kue manis untuk jamuan._

_Saya menunggu._

Insting Misa langsung bereaksi. Sepertinya pengirim ini mau menyinggung soal pembunuhan tadi malam. Sialan, dia harus mengurus tikus busuk ini, atau keselamatannya terancam! Mungkin ia akan membawa revolver seperti biasa dan beberapa butir peluru akan sangat membantu.

"Ada apa, Misa?" tanya Sakura heran. Tidak biasanya, Misa tampak menyeramkan dan menggertakkan giginya marah.

Misa mengerjapkan mata dan kembali seperti 'biasa'. "Bukan apa-apa. Ada orang iseng mengajakku kencan." Misa menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Sakura. Sakura membaca pesan entah dari siapa yang memang terkesan seperti sebuah ajakan kencan.

Misa menyimpan kembali ponselnya sambil menggerutu. "Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Misa hanya milik Light? Apalagi, Misa benci makanan manis. Makanan manis membuat Misa gemuk!"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Sudah, pergi saja, hitung-hitung makanan gratis," godanya.

Misa makin cemberut. Ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Memangnya Misa semiskin itu, kencan demi makanan gratis?"

"Hei, Nona... Jangan cemberut," goda Sakura. "Nanti kubelikan _Diet Coke_ saat istirahat, bagaimana?"

Wajah Misa mencerah. "Horee! Terima kasih~!"

* * *

L termangu di kursinya. Ia masih mengawasi Misa dari sudut matanya. Gadis itu dengan riang menyambut traktiran _coke_ Sakura.

"Saya masih tidak percaya Amane adalah pelaku pembunuhan berantai ini..." gumam L dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"Dia terlalu polos. Tapi bisa saja dia menderita semacam kepribadian ganda."

"Apapun itu, saya akan mencari jawabannya nanti malam."

* * *

.

.

.

Kamar Misa sengaja dibiarkan gelap. Ia lebih menyukai yang seperti ini, remang-remang. Hanya ada cahaya lampu dari luar. Purnama di luar juga cukup membantu penerangan.

Misa membuka laci nakasnya. Dari sana, ia keluarkan sebuah revolver kebanggaannya. Tentu saja, ia selalu membunuh korbannya dengan senjata itu. Kemudian ia mengaduk laci di bawahnya, mencari kotak peluru. Wajahnya tampak lega setelah menemukannya.

"Halo, Sayang," gumam Misa. Ia menghamburkan pelurunya ke tempat tidur.

Misa mengisi penuh revolvernya dengan enam peluru. Merasa belum cukup, ia mengambil pistol yang disimpannya dalam lemari. Sisa peluru ia selipkan secara asal di kantung jaketnya.

"Sebenarnya Misa sedang tidak _mood_ untuk membunuh hari ini," keluh Misa. "Tapi kemungkinan besar orang yang mengirimkan pesan tadi tahu siapa Misa sebenarnya. Misa harus membunuh orang itu sebelum dia bertindak macam-macam."

Berpakaian serba hitam, Misa melangkahkan kaki menuju jalanan. Hari ini cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa mobil yang lewat. Jalanan hanya diterangi lampu jalan dan beberapa lampu neon dari pertokoan.

Tepat setelah Misa menemukan toko boneka langganannya, ia berbelok menuju gang kecil di sebelahnya. Gang itu sempit, juga becek. Dinding-dindingnya tak terlapisi cat, hanya batu bata. Dua-tiga ekor kucing liar berlari melewati Misa dengan geraman rendahnya.

"Tempat ini menjijikkan!" Misa mengernyitkan hidung. Penciumannya sedikit terganggu oleh tumpukan sampah di dekatnya. "Dan di mana sih orang itu? Misa sudah capek-capek datang, tahu!"

"Maaf saya lama, Amane_-san_." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang Misa.

Misa membalikkan badannya cepat dan langsung waspada. Perawakannya seperti ia kenal –badan bungkuk, mata besar dan berkantung, juga baju putih kedodoran dan _jeans_ biru. Ia mendesis kesal, "L. Seharusnya Misa tahu itu kau." Misa tertawa hambar pada teman sekelasnya.

L mengeluarkan sesuatu dari punggungnya. Sekotak kue. "Mau donat? Atau _cupcakes strawberry_ dengan taburan _sprinkle_?"

"Kau gila, ya?" sahut Misa sengit. "Mana mungkin Misa makan di tempat kotor menjijikkan ini?"

L menatap Misa datar. Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Misa, ia merogoh kotak kue dan mengeluarkan sepotong _petit cake_ yang menggiurkan. "Saya tidak gila. Mungkin Amane_-san_ yang gila, membunuh orang-orang tak bersalah tanpa alasan," kata L _to the point_, mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan melahap _cake_ itu dalam sekejap.

"Membunuh warga sipil? L, apa maksudmu? Misa 'kan..."

L memotong cepat, "Jangan berpura-pura, Amane_-san_. Saya menyelidiki semuanya dari awal sampai akhir, hingga semua konklusi mengarah pada Amane_-san_."

Misa tetap berkilah. "Lalu, mana buktinya? Kalau cuma kesimpulan sepihak, mana bisa disebut bukti?"

L terdiam. "Saya memang belum memiliki bukti, tapi saya tahu semuanya. Termasuk Amane_-san_ yang pernah masuk rumah sakit jiwa."

Misa terkesiap. Hanya dirinya yang tahu tentang itu. "K-kau..." Ia tercekat.

Walau tak menunjukkannya terang-terangan, L merasa di atas angin. Secara psikologis, reaksi Misa menyatakan positif: ia mengakui dirinya pernah masuk rumah sakit khusus mental terganggu itu.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, L, tentang alasan Misa dikurung di sana," geram Misa. Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan pistol yang dibawanya. Dalam sekejap, pistol itu sudah mengacung ke arah L.

L tak bereaksi apa-apa. Ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang meskipun nyawanya tengah terancam.

Wajah datar L membuat Misa semakin murka. "Tadinya Misa sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk membunuh. Tapi kau membuat Misa kesal, dan sekarang, Misa akan membunuhmu seperti yang lain!" teriak Misa.

L hanya menatap Misa, mempertahankan wajahnya.

Misa mengokang pistolnya. Semakin mantap niatnya membunuh L saat itu juga. _Bunuh, bunuh, bunuh!_ Misa menyeringai setan.

"Saya tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi Amane_-san_ begitu bernafsu membunuh saya. Itu semakin membuktikan bahwa Amane_-san_ memiliki kelainan jiwa," ujar L.

Misa mendecih. "Misa tidak gila! Apa Misa harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada L?" tanyanya sarkatis. "Tapi karena kasihan melihat L yang penasaran, Misa akan beritahu sesuatu."

Tanpa melepaskan moncong senjatanya dari L, Misa memulai ceritanya dengan sebuah pertanyaan. "Kau tahu berapa jumlah kromosom manusia, L?"

"46," jawab L singkat.

"Tepat. Dan Misa punya 47. Kelebihan kromosom yang sangat tidak normal itu membuat Misa selalu ingin membunuh. Korban pertama Misa adalah orang tua Misa, Misa membakar mereka. Kemudian ketika Misa dimasukkan ke _Kindergarten_, Misa menusuk kaki teman-teman Misa dengan garpu. Setelah peristiwa itu, Misa ditahan di penjara anak-anak. Tapi Misa membunuh teman satu sel Misa.

"Misa diduga menderita kelainan jiwa. Ketika 8 tahun, Misa dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa dengan satu sel tersendiri. Di sana, Misa selalu meraung-raung kesakitan karena tidak bisa membunuh orang lain."

"Apa ceritamu itu bisa dipercaya?" tanya L sangsi.

"Apa kau pernah melihat Misa berbohong, L?" tanya Misa balik. "Jangan menyela, Misa belum selesai."

L mengangguk, menyilahkan Misa untuk melanjutkan.

"Beberapa dokter mengambil sampel darah Misa untuk meneliti kelainan Misa. Dan akhirnya ditemukan bahwa kelainan Misa memang bawaan lahir. Gen Misa bermasalah.

"Meskipun Misa sudah berusaha meredam keinginan itu, tetap saja, paling tidak Misa harus membunuh seminggu sekali agar perasaan tertekan dan frustasi Misa lepas. 7 hari adalah batas _limit_ Misa. Misa sudah menahan mati-matian untuk tidak membunuh, tapi tetap saja..." Suara Misa semakin lama semakin mengecil.

Dengan satu tangannya yang masih bebas, Misa mengeluarkan revolver kesayangannya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Misa menjatuhkan satu persatu isinya, hingga hanya tertinggal satu butir peluru dalam silinder. Mata L mengikuti gerak-gerik Misa tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"Ini cara membunuh favorit Misa," gumam Misa. "_Russian roulette_. Misa juga membunuh kepala sekolah dengan permainan ini."

"Apa kau ingin membunuh saya, Amane_-san_?"

Misa memutar bola matanya dramatis. "Tentu saja! Kau kira Misa sebodoh apa, membiarkan orang yang sudah tahu rahasia Misa tetap hidup?"

"Kau makhluk rendahan, Misa," maki L dengan 'halus'. "Benar-benar berpikiran pendek, _sangat_ Misa Amane."

Misa tertawa nyaring, hingga suaranya menggema di gang sempit ini. "Terima kasih, L! Sekarang, pilih yang mana; Misa menembakmu dengan pistol yang terisi penuh ini, atau dengan _russian roulette_? Tapi, kalau dengan _russian roulette_, Misa yang menarik pelatuknya. Bagaimana?"

L memandang Misa tanpa ekspresi. "Tidak dua-duanya. Kenapa saya harus memilih? Saya masih ingin hidup. Sebaiknya kau saja yang menembakkan peluru ke kepalamu sendiri. Kau pantas mati di Neraka sana."

Misa tertawa semakin nyaring, memegangi perutnya yang terasa geli. "Mati, katamu?"

Misa mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkan revolvernya pada L. Misa memutar silindernya beberapa kali hingga terdengar bunyi _klik-klik._ Beberapa butir keringat dingin tampak mengalir dari dahi L.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak tahu satu hal. Misa tidak bisa mati."

Bola mata L membulat seketika.

"Jadi kau saja yang ke Neraka, L!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, tembakan dilepaskan. Misa mengarahkan tembakannya tepat ke kepala L. L roboh di tempat, jatuh ke genangan air becek yang kotor. L mengerang dan bergerak-gerak kesakitan sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Ia sudah mati.

Misa menatap mayat L tanpa ekspresi. Ia berjalan mendekati L yang telentang di tengah gang. Masih dengan wajah dinginnya, Misa melepaskan _boot_ hitam ber-_highheel_-nya sebelah.

Misa menduduki mayat L di perut. Dengan tapak _boot_-nya yang kasar, Misa menampar mayat L. Sekali. Dua kali. Misa terus menampar L sekuat tenaga, hingga pipi L tampak terkelupas dan berdarah.

"Misa benci orang sok tahu sepertimu, L!" seru Misa sambil terus menampar L dengan _boot_-nya. "Kau terlalu bodoh untuk menantang keberuntungan Misa! Misa selalu berhasil membunuh orang yang ingin Misa bunuh!" Masih tidak puas, Misa berdiri dari duduknya dan menendang kepala L dengan kaki satunya lagi, yang masih bersepatu.

"Huh. Gara-gara L, Misa jadi kehilangan ciri khas Misa; hanya menembak sekali di kepala. Sekarang wajah L hancur babak belur, jadi hilang deh citra elegan Misa. Membunuh dengan hanya satu tembakan di kepala itu, kan, keren!" omel Misa.

Ketika tanpa sengaja melihat mayat L yang terkapar, Misa kesal lagi. Diambilnya pistol yang masih terisi penuh, dan menembakkannya ke dada L beberapa kali.

"Mati kau, L! Mati! Mati!" teriak Misa berulang kali, sampai pelurunya habis dan suaranya menjadi parau.

Misa terengah-engah, terlalu capai karena terus berteriak. Ia menatap tanpa ekspresi mayat L yang kini telah berlubang di sana-sini.

_Tes._

_Tes._

Rintik hujan kemudian turun. Titik-titik airnya membasahi Misa sedikit demi sedikit. Lalu semakin deras, menggenangi TKP yang berhamburan darah di mana-mana. Bau amis pun menyeruak.

_KLONTANG!_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sesuatu jatuh. Misa menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke arah sumber suara dan membeku di tempat. Ia tercekat, pucat pasi.

_Saksi mata..._

Sakura berdiri di sana, dengan tong sampah yang menggelinding di dekat kakinya. Ia tampak tidak begitu terkejut melihat mayat L di sana, menandakan ia sudah melihat seluruh kejadian ini dari awal sampai akhir.

Dengan perasaan berkecamuk, Sakura segera berlari meninggalkan Misa. Derap kakinya menjadi satu-satunya suara di tengah hujan itu.

Misa hanya bisa menatap sendu kepergian Sakura di tengah hujan. Menyesali kenapa Sakura bisa ada di sini, dan kenapa Sakura harus melihat semuanya.

"Sakura..."

"... Haruskah Misa membunuhmu juga?"

**TBC**

(* Quote di atas tidak ada dalam animanga. Quote tersebut hanya ada dalam fic ini.)

* * *

**.::Author's Note::.**

**Indonesian Fanfiction Awards** sebentar lagi, lho! Tepatnya, mulai 1 Oktober 2012 nanti. Pasti seru, soalnya semua fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia terbaik ada di sini. Dan bisa jadi, KAMU pemenangnya. Ayooo monggo dibaca situs resminya di www. ifa2012. infantrum. info (hilangkan spasi)

-Humas IFA2012

* * *

Alasan kenapa Misa tidak bisa mati akan dijelaskan di chapter depan. Kalo dijejalin di sini rasanya ruwet amat =,=

Ngomong2 soal kelainan kromosom Misa, itu beneran ada di dunia nyata lho. Saya tahunya dari guru Biologi saya :))

Kritik, saran, dan concrit yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan. Jadi... RnR please? :33


End file.
